<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a Shoujo Manga Cliché by DreamPanReina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608030">Like a Shoujo Manga Cliché</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPanReina/pseuds/DreamPanReina'>DreamPanReina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TsukiHina Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>High School, Implied Relationships, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPanReina/pseuds/DreamPanReina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The storage room doors were locked from the outside.</p><p>Yamaguchi's voice was muffled from behind it. "The juniors are gone but Kageyama and I are going to do extra practice. You have an hour to talk and figure shit out."</p><p>*</p><p>TsukiHina Week Day 2: Cliché<br/>Continuation of Day 1 titled 'Dawn of the Final Year'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TsukiHina Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a Shoujo Manga Cliché</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm thinking of making all my works for TsukiHina week to be a follow up to each other. This can be read on its own but please read Day 1 as well for some context!</p><p>Thank you to Yuuchi for being such a great help with these fics! I'm including their website if anyone is interested in getting information or getting one-on-one coaching with them for writing or critique: https://expandyu.com/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storage room doors were locked from the outside.</p><p>Yamaguchi's voice was muffled from behind it. "The juniors are gone but Kageyama and I are going to do extra practice. You have an hour to talk and figure shit out."</p><p>Shouyou stepped to the back of the room, stunned as he watched Tsukishima bang loudly on the doors.</p><p>"Oi, Tadashi! Let us out!" he yelled.</p><p>“That’s <em>Captain Yamaguchi</em> to you,” Yamaguchi responded calmly. “And you’re not getting out until you talk things out and make up.”</p><p>The receding footsteps squeaking onto the court told them that their captain left them behind.</p><p>Quickly learning it was futile, Tsukishima turned his back to the doors all while avoiding looking or speaking to Shouyou.</p><p>“Oh...” Shouyou whispered, quickly catching on.</p><p>Tsukishima had not said a word to him for days now. Despite keeping his promise and joining him for blocking practice every day, the blond kept himself busy training the juniors to avoid partnering up with Shouyou outside of that. Their communication on the court had devolved to stiff nods from Tsukishima, frustrating Shouyou further.</p><p>Even now, Tsukishima moved away from him like a frightened animal. His eyes drifted to the side while he held his hands in front of him. Shouyou sighed in resignation. He had never seen Tsukishima this wound up before, but he didn't like it and resolved to get through to him <em>somehow</em>.</p><p>“I’m not sure what I did for you to avoid me. I thought everything was fine up until Friday.”</p><p>Tsukishima still refused to look at him, but Shouyou noticed the way his lips pressed into a thin line as he mentioned Friday.</p><p>Volleyball practice had run into late evening on Friday and it was just the two of them left cleaning up the gym. Kageyama and Yamaguchi had gone ahead to get snacks for them. Shouyou couldn't recall exactly what he had been talking about to Tsukishima at the time. He had been rambling about their most recent practice match against Dateko, thinking about their new techniques while mopping the gym floor. Tsukishima had been quiet for the most part. Generously nodding and humming from time to time while he sat on the bench refilling volleyballs. It was why Shouyou had been so caught off guard when he heard him speak out loud.</p><p>
  <em>"You never cease to amaze me."</em>
</p><p>Shouyou couldn't help himself and beamed at Tsukishima. Even at this moment in the storage room, his heart brimmed with joy at the memory. He had immediately asked Tsukishima if he really meant it. But his words seemed to startle Tsukishima, as if he hadn't been expecting to be heard.</p><p>The blond had turned incredibly pale before he grabbed his things and left. The others returned to find Shouyou standing alone in the middle of the court, wondering what he had done wrong and if Tsukishima meant what he said.</p><p>That had been six days ago.</p><p>At this point that they were stuck in this room together, Tsukishima remained tightlipped. This silence was unbearable for Shouyou, especially when he could hear the smacks of volleyballs on the court in the distance. Feeling impatient, he decided to speak first.</p><p>“Why did you leave so suddenly like that? I wanted to ask... if you really meant what you said.”</p><p>Tsukishima stood too rigid against the doors still, glancing down at his shoes.</p><p>Shouyou tried a different approach. "Is it really that difficult for you to compliment me?" he teased lightly.</p><p>There were a few seconds of silence when finally, Tsukishima met his gaze. His expression was mixed with different emotions.</p><p>His voice was hesitant when he asked, “I thought... maybe I’d made you uncomfortable.”</p><p>Shouyou blinked. “Uncomfortable? It was a compliment! It made me <em>happy</em>!"</p><p>Tsukishima then looked pensive. “It doesn’t bother you that I... like you?”</p><p>Shouyou raised a brow. "Why would it bother me? I already knew you liked me."</p><p>Tsukishima’s eyes widened. “You <em>did</em>?”</p><p>"Well, yeah!" Shouyou sat down, crossing his arms. "You're a lot nicer than you were when we first met. And it makes me happy to know that you of all people think so highly of me now. We've really come a long way."</p><p>A couple of beats passed when a small quirk of a smile slowly bloomed on Tsukishima's face.</p><p>"Yeah," he replied softly.</p><p>Shouyou’s cheeks burned at the sight of it, never having seen such a smile directed at him before.</p><p>“You know, I never thought we could even get along at first. But I’m really happy that we’re friends now!” he beamed.</p><p>For some reason, Tsukishima's smile diminished some in response.</p><p>"Right, <em>friends</em>..." he murmured.</p><p>Shouyou took his apprehension as his usual stubbornness and didn’t dwell on it too long. His chest swelled with a sense accomplishment. It felt even better than the first time he got a high five from Tsukishima during their second year. Tsukishima's hands were large and callused, but they felt right against his for that moment.</p><p>Tsukishima's furrowed brows told him there was more he wanted to say. His golden eyes were downcast and distant. But Shouyou didn't want to push his luck. He finally got Tsukishima to admit they were friends and that was a victory. But maybe one day he would be able to get Tsukishima to talk as much as Yamaguchi could. Instead he smiled at Tsukishima again.</p><p>"So, when are you going to practice your serves with me?" he asked.</p><p>The blond visibly relaxed and even smiled back at him with the topic being diverted to volleyball. Shouyou was overjoyed once more, spending the rest of that hour chatting endlessly about volleyball. Tsukishima only interjected a handful of times but otherwise listened to him.</p><p>Eventually the doors were unlocked. Tsukishima walked over and elbowed their captain for trapping them in the first place. The cheeky grin on Yamaguchi's face made it clear that he was not sorry.</p><p>After a few more complaints, Tsukishima leaned on Yamaguchi for a moment and sighed. Their captain smiled in response and they both fell silent. It seemed no more words were necessary between them. How was it so easy for them? Why was it so much more difficult for him? Shouyou watched them with a pang of envy.</p><p>Yamaguchi then turned his attention to Shouyou. “Better now?” he asked with a kind smile.</p><p>Shouyou nodded with a bright smile. This was easier. “Better,” he claimed.</p><p>There was a sharp nudge to his side, leaving Shouyou grumbling as he turned around to face Kageyama. It was most likely a punishment for messing up their practice.</p><p>“What?” Shouyou asked, wary of the inquisitive look in Kageyama’s eyes.</p><p>The taller man looked between him and the two retreating figures of their teammates.</p><p>“Are you <em>sure</em>?” he asked.</p><p>And with just those three words, Shouyou realized he wasn't so sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>Follow me on Twitter @DreamPanReina to scream about TsukiHina!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>